Starling City Assassin
by Sharinganuser4
Summary: Naruto made a Name for himself as one of the best assassins in the world. Now living in Starling City, with the return of Oliver Queen and the Starling City Vigilante rising, his life takes a sharp turn. After a run in with the Vigilante ends up nearly fatal, he has to make a choice about what path he will lead in life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"All right class the bell will be ringing shortly, so have a pleasant weekend and see you all Monday," Mr. Mori said right before the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Grabbing his bookbag, Naruto exited the classroom first wanting to get home as soon as possible. Three years going to a normal school with regular kids and it was still a waste of time for him. Walking through the halls, Naruto left the building heading for his car. The things they taught he knew when he was still a child and now at eighteen at the outset of adulthood he was smarter than most of the teachers teaching him.

"Hey orphan boy!" Shane yelled grabbing Naruto by his shoulder. "Where you off to in such a hurry? No one's at home waiting for you."

Looking past Shane at the other boy's friends, Naruto recognized four of the five laughing kids. Dylan, Richard, and Jonathan were never far behind Shane; he also saw Thea Queen and another girl he didn't know.  
"Did you think of that yourself or did all of you idiots have to team up Shane?" He asked knocking the bullies hand away. He usually didn't rise to the bait of bullies but today had been an annoying day from the moment his scars brought back old memories, and these idiots would be the perfect vent for him if they wanted to start something.

"Oh that's funny"-Shane mocked laughed taking off his school jacket-"Would it be funny if we taught you a lesson about respecting your betters?"

"No it would hurt"- Naruto dropped his bag as Shane and his guy friends began to laugh- "For you." he finished grinning at the angry looks his comment received. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Get him!"

Ducking a wild left hook from Shane Naruto punched Dylan in the throat just hard enough to cause distress but not kill him, tripped Richard then flipped Jonathan over his shoulder causing the largest of his four attackers to fall on Richard who was the smallest all in a matter of seconds. Spinning on heel, he kicked a charging Shane in the knee grabbing his arm as he went down and twisted till there was a loud pop

"What a letdown." He muttered dropping the now crying teen. He hadn't expected much from a bunch of high society losers, but that hadn't cheered his day up at all.

"You broke his arm!"

Wincing at the high-pitched shriek from the mystery girl Naruto picked up his bags kicking Jonathan who was getting up as he passed for good measure. "It's just dislocated; he'll be fine."

Walking away he waved at one of the IT geeks he was kind of friends with who was videotaping the whole thing; that was good news if any of the idiots tried to sue he had video evidence it was self-defense. Getting into his jeep he left the school heading for home hoping sleep would help his sour mood because that schoolyard slap fight sure didn't.

...

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by Fisherman weeks ago, five years after he went missing and was presumed dead-"

"That new report is weeks old Rick; you gotta learn to keep with the times." Naruto joked entering the apartment building he had lived in since moving to Starling City two years ago.

"You young bucks, always in a rush. Never stopping to smell the flowers, you should It'll do you some good." Rick the security guard at the front desk replied buzzing Naruto into the Private elevator. Rick Short for Richard had worked the front door for years before Naruto had bought the building and moved the old timer to desk duty. Rick was getting on in the years and if he had worked anywhere else not being able to stand for long periods of time would have gotten him fired from being a security guard, but Naruto just laughed called him a geezer then set up a desk in the lobby for him. And in return, Rick kept Naruto's nightlife a secret.  
"Oh, Naruto a package came for you, I slipped it through your mail slot."

"Thank you, Rick!" Naruto called as the elevator doors shut the friendly smile he reserved for his security guard slash confidant slipping from his face. He had stopped taking jobs for a few weeks after one of his contacts told him an unnamed organization was looking into past missions he had undertaken. He always knew it would only be a matter of time until they caught up with him.

Digging in his pocket for the key to his door he pushed memories of his time in the darkness to the back of his mind; that wasn't his life anymore, and if they came looking he wasn't going back alive. Unlocking the door Naruto groaned loudly when he saw the invitation Rick had slid through the door. Pristinely white and Marked with the Merlyn insignia. Anytime the high society families sent him anything it was always about another Gala being held and since he was also rich he was expected to donate. "Tomorrow is going to be such a joy."

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Standing outside the CNRI gala, Naruto kept a trained eye out for suspicious behavior from any of the guests. It might have been paranoid of him but with all that was going on in the city and the new Vigilante targeting one percenters he wanted to be ready just in case.

"Enjoy your evening sir."

Nodding to the bouncer, Naruto entered the gala his genetically enhanced mind mapping the layout and possible exits in seconds. Two doors leading to other rooms, the front entrance, and a side door; he couldn't see a back exit which meant a potential attack would come from the side giving them a clear shot at almost all the party goers. Satisfied with his assessment, he started mingling with the other guests plastering a fake smile on his face hoping it looked more sincere than he felt conversing with the stuck up snobs.

"Well look who it is." A female voice slurred from behind him halting his thoughts. Turning around Naruto saw a slightly intoxicated Thea Queen holding a tall glass of champagne stumbling over to him.

"Ms. Queen." He greeted cordially, not really sure how to talk to her after beating up her friends. Deciding to go with the forward approach he snatched a glass of champagne for himself from a passing waiter.  
"I hope there aren't any hard feelings for earlier."

Giggling Thea waved her free hand stumbling a little more as she did. "No, No I forgive you."

Biting back a retort about not needing her _forgiveness_ he watched her trip trying to step forward. Placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling over he looked around for her brother or mother, she was a lot drunker than he first expected and needed to leave before she drank anymore.

"I believe you've had a little too much to drink Thea, why don't you get someone to take you home." He may not have liked her, well that wasn't a fair judgment since he didn't know her, however, leaving someone his age drunk and at a party wasn't a very smart idea.

"Home? Why the party's just getting started, Tommy worked hard on it for _her_ you know"-finishing her glass Thea took Naruto's glass from his hands stepping away from the blonde haired teen-"I need to find him, tell him he doesn't need _Laurel_."

"Wait, Thea-"

Cursing Naruto went after the stumbling girl; sometimes he really hated his soft heart. Pushing his way through the crowd gently so not to cause a scene he was stopped twice by someone who wanted to know if he had donated yet. He understood this was to keep a helpful place of business open for less fortunate but the people who asked weren't trying to help they were trying to make themselves look better.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Uzumaki, have you donate-"

A loud crash of shattering glass had ended the conversation before it started. Naruto spun hand inside his jacket holding a hidden knife ready to fend off incoming attacks. Releasing the weapon when he saw the cause of the commotion, Thea in her drunken stupor had knocked into a waiter sending the champagne glasses spilling onto the ground. _"So much for finding her before she did something stupid."_ He thought following after when she started to leave with an older guy who from the tabloids he knew was Tommy Merlyn, another billionaire playboy. Exiting the gala from the side entrance which led to an alley, he spotted Thea bent over puking up the liquor along with whatever she ate that day and Merlyn talking to a woman he had seen on TV, Laurel Lance. Moving past the older two without them noticing him, not that he was trying to be sneaky it was just how he moved after years of training. "You alright Thea?" He asked setting a hand on the sick girls back.

"Naruto? I thought I saw you in there," Thea muttered embarrassed at being seen how she was.

"Saw? Sorry, Ms. Queen but we actually had a short conversation." Naruto knew it was wrong to poke fun, but the abashed look he got from the youngest Queen was funny.

"OH God."

Frowning he helped her stand up straight stopping her from toppling in the high heels she was wearing. "You should get home Thea." He ordered losing the joking tone he had at the beginning of the conversation.

"Can you call me a cab?"

"Absolutely not I will take"-Tommy stopped talking _finally_ noticing Naruto who was in his opinion way to close to his little sister- "Who the hell are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said introducing himself to the two adults. "I go to school with Thea."

"Nice to meet you, but she needs to get home," Tommy said opening his car door. "Come on speedy you need to get some rest."

Nodding Thea stepped away from Naruto who let her go seeing that she knew Merlyn and wasn't being taken advantage of. "I apologize for making such a scene."

"Just feel better ok." Laurel smiled at the younger girl as the car pulled away. "How do you know Thea, Naruto?"

"We've seen each other around school and at other social events, but that's about it. It was nice meeting Ms. Lance, but I should be getting home, still have some homework to finish." Naruto answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, drive safe and thank you for coming."

Waving Naruto walked away as Laurel headed back inside. He hadn't been lying when he said he had homework to finish. This Man in the Hood was roaming the streets putting people in the ground, and that was okay because he did the same thing when he could. But being in the same tax bracket as some of the people The Hood had stuck an arrow in made him a potential target for the modern day Robin Hood. And that wasn't okay.

(With Oliver and Diggle)

"Oliver man shouldn't you still be at the CNRI Gala?" John Diggle asked his partner in Vigilante crime.  
"I get that you want to find this guy but if you're not marking a name of the list you look for him or you train. That's not much of a life."

Shaking his head Oliver didn't answer instead he kept his focus on the police reports pulled up on the laptops in front of him. A year before he had come back from the island robbers and other criminals started to be found dead close to or at the scene of the crime they committed. The SCPD had chalked it all up as gang violence or the Mobs taking out completion. They were wrong both times. The truth, even if the Police couldn't piece it together was that The Hood wasn't the only Vigilante in Starling City.  
"We need to find him Dig."

"Why Oliver? He is doing the same thing you are. He's trying to protect Starling City." Dig said exasperatedly.

"Because he is an unknown Diggle!" Oliver snapped, calming down seconds after as Dig glared at him. "I'm sorry, but Diggle whoever is stopping these crimes isn't some random guy wanting to help. Look at the reports. A bank robbery Eight months ago, look at the body placement of the crooks. Four months ago a repeat jewel thief was found outside the Starling City National Museum holding the Pink Star Diamond. The round used to kill him? A .338 Federal."

"He cleared the bank like he was military by the looks of the bodies and .338 Federal bullets are used by Snipers. He's trained, and very well by the looks of it." Diggle surmised beginning to warm up to Oliver's idea of finding the guy.  
"Maybe you are right Oliver. Someone trained like that could be dangerous, especially if he thinks what you're doing isn't helping the city and decides to put the Hood in his crosshairs. But before you try to take him out, why not try talking to him."

(Next Day)

 _"Who do you serve?"_

 _Soaked to the bone, eyelids swollen shut Naruto glared at the two stone-faced men standing before him. He wouldn't speak the safe words. Failure meant more pain was to come and that was not an option at this point. Spitting a glob of blood at the feet of his "captures," he leaned back in the metal chair he was strapped to. The three-legged fool was going to need more than a fresh of the pot interrogator to break him, and the old crone knew it._

 _"Again."_

 _Sparks of electricity flew as the whirl of an old motor filled the dark room._

"Naruto!"

Shooting up Naruto twisted his head wildly searching for any signs of attack. _"Must've fallen asleep in the living room again."_

"Naruto, you alright up there?"

Grabbing the controller Naruto pressed the button to turn on his Coms forcing his breathing to even out before answering.  
"Everything's fine Rick, I was just sleeping."

"At noon? That's not like you. Anyway, there is a Thea Queen down here to see you."

Sighing Naruto looked around at the files and folders surrounding him, all evidence and sightings of The Hood.  
"Go ahead and send her up Rick!" He called sliding the top of his coffee table sideways revealing a hidden safe. Piling all the files together he placed them in the safe locking it and setting the table right as Thea knocked on his door.

Crossing the room Naruto swung the door open. "Hey, Thea."

"Hi, Naruto. Um, can I come in?" Thea asked a little surprised at the greeting. She was expecting him to tell her to get lost because they weren't friends or question her about how she knew where he lived.

Opening the door, wider Naruto stepped out of the way motioning for Thea to enter.  
"Is there something you needed Thea?" Naruto questioned closing the door behind him.

"Last night, I kinda made a fool of myself, and you didn't take advantage of that like others might have." Thea started nervously. She didn't realize how drunk she had gotten until she woke up this morning and couldn't remember parts of last night. What she did, however, was drunkenly trying to hold a conversation with one of her schoolmates.  
"I wanted to thank you and repay you for that."

"There's no need to repay me, Thea," Naruto spoke reopening his door so she could leave. "I was just doing the right thing."

"Still, at least let me buy you lunch. Anywhere you want, my treat." Thea urged

Seeing as Thea wasn't going to let repaying him go Naruto nodded. One lunch wouldn't be so hard, and then they could go back to ignoring each other. Grabbing a jacket he led the way out of his  
"Have you ever had Big Belly Burger."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Naruto isn't from another dimension so everyone, please don't leave reviews asking when he crossed dimensions or why he doesn't use Chakra.**

 **Thanks for reading and Leave a Review with how you like the story and pairing choice. Also, let me know if you think Naruto should get Chakra. I'm leaning towards no or maybe only giving him one ability when the time comes. It won't be for a while so let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"How Peculiar." Naruto whispered staring down the scope of his rifle at Nick Salvati's head.

The mobster was the target for his first mission in weeks, and a clean job would keep his reputation in the business intact even after his short reprieve. At the moment, however, he was more interested in why Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of the Mob Boss Frank Bertinelli was tied up along with Oliver Queen. Salvati worked for the Bertinelli's so why would he kidnap the boss's daughter. _A Coup De Ta?_

Steadying his rifle as Salvati stopped pacing most likely in shock he squeezed the trigger firing his shot which missed widely as Helena and Oliver broke free of the bonds and attacked the mobsters.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed loudly.

A flick of his wrist reloaded the chamber as his eyes followed Salvati's movements through the scope trying to get another clear shot on the mobster while the five in the warehouse fought each other. Waiting for a clean shot, he watched Oliver and Helena fight off the three trained men. Helena, he could understand, as a mob bosses daughter, daddy would no doubt want her to be able to defend herself. The real surprise came from Oliver who was far better trained than Helena. No movements were wasted as the pampered prince of Starling City took out two of the mobsters quickly and efficiently. _What happened on that Island?_

Slowing his breathing to a minimal his heart calmed the rifle stilling in his hands as Helena slammed Salvati into a bulldozer and started to choke him. Taking a deep breath, he lined up his shot index finger gently squeezing the trigger once again sending another bullet speeding at his target this time hitting its mark as blood splattered in a gruesome spray of red against Helena's face, and Salvati fell, a quarter sized hole right between his eyes.

Ducking down as Oliver looked his way Naruto swiftly took apart his Vanquish Rifle setting the disassembled pieces in his bag and fleeing the scene.

...

(Inside the Warehouse)

"NOO!"

"Helena you need to calm down. Salvati is dead; you got your revenge." Oliver spoke calmly pulling the angry brunette with him out of the building. "We have to go before the police arrive."

"Who killed him? A friend of yours Oliver," Helena spat yanking her arm away from the Queen.  
"Salvati killed Michael! I was supposed to be the one who avenged him. Now I can't, and he will never be able to rest in peace. When we find out who did this Oliver, they are dead."

Watching her storm away Oliver groaned. He could already hear Dig's; she can't be saved speech coming and maybe his bodyguard/slash friend was right. Maybe he couldn't save Helena, but he had to try.

…

Stepping out of an alley a block away from his building duffel bag slung over his shoulder Naruto merged with the moving crowd easily.

Jogging down the street in khaki cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and matching work boots he looked like a young man heading home from work, not an assassin who just made a quarter million dollars with two bullets. Slowing to a walk as he neared his apartment Naruto entered the building waving to Rick who eyed his bag in a silent question. Head bobbing once in a small act of acknowledgment Naruto tapped his wrist while waiting for the elevator to come down. Entering the elevator he turned to press the button for his floor as Rick nodded his agreement to the coded message the two had set when they began to heal Starling City.

A tap on the wrist anytime during the day in clear sight of each other meant meet later that night to discuss something. The more taps they used, the higher importance of the issue and they had to meet as soon as possible.

Rick would probably be furious that he decided not only to tap once regarding a trap set for the Hood but no matter how fast the other Vigilante connected the Shell casing he left behind to the bullets in his other victims, the Hood only came out at night so it could wait.

...

(Next Day)

Back at the warehouse after the Police had left Oliver Queen stood where Nick Salvati had been shot. "Dig you find anything." He demanded when Diggle arrived.

".338 Federal Shell casing from the roof our shooter was on that we can run for prints. Not sure what good it would do, I read the report man we're dealing with a pro"-Diggle tossed the shell casing to Oliver-"Perfect shot to the head from 100 yards away and through the window without hitting Helena who was fighting the intended target. Whoever shot Salvati wasn't some gang banger looking for a little pocket money.

".338, Diggle we know who it was. The other Vigilante." Oliver ground out tucking the shells away. "We need to find this guy Dig and quick."

"Why? So Helena doesn't first and gets herself killed? I know that's what you're worried about Oliver, not the potential mob war that could happen if Bertinelli thinks this is a triad hit." Diggle lectured. He supported Oliver's crusade; he wouldn't be here if he didn't, but the boy was starting to lose focus on what was right and wrong when it came to Helena.  
"Like I said this guy is a professional, if she goes after him and he recognizes her from last night, she becomes a loose end that needs to be tied up."

"That won't happen Dig; I'm going to talk to her. Reach out to your contacts see if anyone knows something."

...

(Later That Night)

"Going out a little light tonight aren't you Naruto?"

Lacing his boots up Naruto looked over at himself in the mirror. Jacket, black tee shirt and Cargo pants he definitely didn't fit the picture someone would describe a Vigilante as. That was the goal tonight, though, not to reveal what he had up his sleeve to the enemy. Sliding on a pair of black full fingered knuckled steel gloves he looked back at Rick who despite trying to hide it looked worried.  
"I'll be fine Rick. I'm not staying out all night, so there is no need to bring out all the gear, what I have will be enough."

"Two guns and a few knives is not fine Naruto!" Rick slammed his hand down on the counter. The fragile glass cracking under his strength leaving spider web splits as a new decoration. Rick got to his feet so fast his chair went teetering back falling to the ground behind him.

"It's going to be fine Rick calm down. It's been days since I set my trap, tonight's the night the Hood will show up, I can feel it." Naruto slid a small three-inch knife into the small slot in his belt buckle hiding the weapon from view.

"Don't get me started on that dumbass plan of yours, and don't try to change the subject. The Hood is more dangerous than the other people you've gone after." Rick grabbed Naruto by the elbow halting the younger man's steps.  
"He has put many people in the SCPD Morgue. You need to drop this nonchalant act and take him seriously."

Naruto brushed off Rick's hand as if the appendage offended him. "This Hood isn't half as dangerous as the things I've fought before."

He sighed then met Ricks stare. "I'll be fine."

Opening the door to his balcony Naruto cast one more reassuring smile to his friend before disappearing into the night.

As the hours passed and midnight went by Naruto scoured the streets stopping robberies and assaults all while waiting for the Hood to show. It was a long shot, but he had hoped that the other Vigilante would divert from his chosen path of only going after the rich if he left some clues.  
"I was sure the shell casings would be enough to get his attention."

"It was, but looks like I found you first?"

Turning around Naruto came face to face with Helena Bertinelli, wearing a small mask over her eyes. _She might as well be wearing glasses._ Naruto thought fingers twitching at his sides, itching to draw the guns holstered at his hips. If the crossbow currently being aimed at his head was any indication, Helena was working with the Hood and killing her would put him at odds with the other Vigilante. _It's a good thing I waited to see who was following me instead of just going for the kill._

...

"Oliver, she stopped just ahead of you?" Diggle said, tracking Helena's phone from their hidden base under Oliver's unfinished Night Club. "Can you see her? Where is she?"

"Yes," Oliver growled pulling back an arrow.

On the ground across the street, Helena laid unmoving at the feet of a masked man wielding a pistol.

"With whoever killed Salvati." Zip lining across the street he landed on an adjacent building above the alley.  
"Dig get over here quick; No way is this guy going to go down easy."

"Copy that."

...

Instincts kicking in Naruto dropped to the floor as an arrow soared over his head. Rolling to his feet he caught a second arrow stopping the metal head centimeters from his chest.

Staring at the shooter, his blue eyes glowed ominously between his hood and face mask under the moon light.  
"So the Starling City Vigilante decided to pay me a visit. I've wanted to meet you for a few days now. Didn't you get my clue?"

"Get away from her!" Oliver demanded, voice modulator deepening and distorting his voice. Notching another arrow he aimed at the other vigilante. "Why did you kill Nick Salvati?"

Moving slowly away from the unconscious Helena, Naruto raised his hands showing he wasn't going to try anything. At the moment. "It was nothing personal, just business."

"Then you're an assassin. Not a vigilante." Oliver ground out muscles tensing. Moving closer to Helena as Naruto backed further away Oliver slowly knelt checking for a pulse keeping one eye trained on Naruto. Nodding when he felt Helena was still alive, he stood back eyeing Naruto unaware under the Hood was one of his sister's friends.

"Very astute of you. Now that you are here-" Naruto charged throwing the arrow he caught knocking Oliver's bow away-"We can begin."

Ducking under a kick from Naruto, Oliver grunted as the ensuing kick connected with his ribs. Grabbing the vigilante by his shoulders, Naruto threw him across the alley. "I came out here tonight looking for you, what I didn't anticipate was your girlfriend here, charging in first. You know she's involved with Oliver Queen, right? A one-percenter."

 _He doesn't know._ Oliver thought. Quickly chucking two flechettes, the Hooded Vigilante let out a low growl when Naruto caught the first and used it to deflect the second. Charging Oliver swung fast and hard leaving Naruto on the defensive blocking each strike. Cornering the blonde against the alley wall Oliver pressed his forearm to Naruto's throat as the hidden blonde had no room to dodge.

"Who hired you to kill me?" Oliver said pressing harder as Naruto began to struggle.

Smashing his right fist into the Vigilantes Rib cage, Naruto grabbed the arm restricting his breathing using it to swing the Hood around effortlessly reversing the hold.  
"No one. I needed to see if you were a threat. You're not."

Throwing an arm forward Naruto's elbow met the soft tissue right above the Hoods temple knocking the Vigilante out.

Shaking Helena awake as he left Naruto escaped into the darkness leaving behind Helena to wake the unconscious green Vigilante.

...

 _Oliver Queens the Hood._ Dropping down to the Safety of his balcony, Naruto reached for the door handle, hand freezing as he heard the sound of movement inside. Rick would have already gone home, and no one else had access to his house.

Palm resting on the handle of his pistol Naruto threw open the door and stepped into his apartment. The chairs and table were in the same place. The intruder hadn't found his safe. Silent breathing was coming from the kitchen. Naruto raised his gun index finger on the trigger he flipped on the light.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto's hand trembled lowering the pistol he had trained on the intruder. It wasn't possible he hadn't seen her in years. Except it was her, the resemblance was uncanny. She hadn't aged a day. Her face was still soft but stern in a mature way; blonde hair pulled a back in two ponytails hung over each shoulder. "Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled lifting her glass as Naruto sat down across from her.

"It's good to see you again Naruto. A P226? It was always your favorite." She said her eyes leaving the now useless gun at Naruto's side.

"How'd you know it was me? Naruto asked pulling down his hood and face mask.

"I've been looking for you." Tsunade slid a Manilla folder across the table.  
"As are others."

* * *

 **Leave a review with what you think and, or Pairing Idea. I plan on writing spin-offs when the time comes for the DC shows, so if you don't like anyone from Arrow, Legends Of tomorrow Or SuperGirl characters are welcome to be voted for as well.**

 **Thanks to all those who are reading and leaving reviews with how they like the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow.

* * *

Tossing the folder Tsunade had given him the night before on the small coffee table in his living room, Naruto paced the room lost in thought. _  
_"Danzo knows I'm in Starling?" He had always known it would only be a matter of time before the last three years of his life were pieced together, and the trail led the Organization to Starling looking for him. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

"No, not yet at least," Tsunade said closing the folder. "But he's on your trail. Sooner or later it will lead him here. You have to run."

Naruto shook his head silently declining the unasked question. _"come with me."_ He could disappear, that was what he was trained to do after all, but he was also trained to find the unfindable trails a target left behind by the same people...who just happened to be the people looking for him. "No…No there's no point. If he found my trail this time, he'll do it again. I'd be running forever. Besides, I have things I'm not willing to give up in Starling."

"Ah, you mean the Queen girl you've been hanging around?"

Snorting Naruto sat down embarrassed at the accusation. "How long did you watch me before deciding to let me know you were in town?" He asked changing the subject. Quietly cursing himself for his embarrassment. He was a hardened cold-blooded killer and with just a few words Tsunade had reduced him to an embarrassed teenager. It was ridiculous.

"Only a week," Tsunade answered smiling as Naruto looked away. She couldn't resist. "I saw your little date at the big belly burger if that's what you're asking?"

"It wasn't a date! Now can we please focus on the problem." Naruto couldn't deny wishing he could just sit here and let Tsunade tease him about his friendship with Thea instead of having to try and create a plan that would keep him alive and out of Danzo's wrinkly fingers. The old War hawk would try and take him alive first and if that failed then the real fight would begin. When Danzo would send an operative after him was a mystery and who that operative would be was an even bigger one. _"Which means I have to prepare to fight all of them."_

"Care to share with the rest of the class brat." Tsunade could see the gears turning in Naruto's head. He was always a smart little thing, but this time he wasn't going up against rent-a-cops or hired guns. Danzo had trained him and was most likely going to know the kids moves before even he did _."He's going to need help._ " She hadn't been planning to stick around; there was a price on her head too. But she doubted she could've left without him even if she was inclined to do so.  
"We can't be keeping secrets from each other if we plan to beat Danzo and his squad of killers."

"You don't have to stick around. This is my mess; I can clean it up." It was a weak excuse, and Tsunade knew him better than to believe pride would hold him back from accepting help, but he didn't want her sticking around and getting hurt because of him. He hadn't covered his tracks well enough, and now Danzo was coming after him. Tsunade had been able to hide for years, and no one could find her, not even him. It wasn't fair to put her in Danzo's crosshairs because he fucked up.

"Calm down brat, you're getting all worked up," Tsunade said interrupting his thoughts.

Following her concerned gaze, he looked down at his bloodied fingernails and palms. "It's fine Tsunade; you know me. I can barely feel it."

"That's not a good thing Naruto." Tsunade sighed getting up from the couch. "Why don't you get some rest. I'll come back later, and we can figure out how we're going to deal with Danzo. And don't try to keep me from helping you. I've kept an eye on the old coot, and there are some things you need to be caught up on."

Walking to the door, Tsunade hit the light switch on her way out leaving Naruto in the dark with just his thoughts. All of them focusing on his past which was just as dark as the room.

...

(Under the Foundry)

"Oliver, man what happened last night. I find you barely conscious next to a just as out of it Helena and neither of you say anything. And then your little protégé decides to go after her father in the middle of a mob war." Diggle raised a hand when Oliver opened his mouth to defend himself. "Man, I don't want excuses I want you to tell me what happened."

"And I will Dig." Oliver set his bow down turning to face his partner. "The other Vigilante had already taken Helena down. I tried to take him down, and obviously, I lost!"

"You can't win them all Oliver." Diggle could tell that was what was bothering his boss/friend. Not Helena getting away or the triad and Bertinelli mob war. It was the fact that after five years of training to be a killing machine there was someone out there that beat him.

"That is not the point Diggle." Oliver snapped. "There is someone in Starling who kill people for money, and if it comes down to a fight, he's already proven that I can't win. And he knows who...I...am."

...

(Next Day, Naruto's Apartment)

"That's all you have brat!"

Grumbling a few choice words under his breath, Naruto led Tsunade into his hidden Panic room that also served as his armory. "I haven't had time to go shopping on the black market." He defended.

Inside the room were a few tables each lined with combat knives of different sizes, a half dozen pistols and his vanquish rifle. "it gets the job done Tsunade, and that's what matters."

"Maybe against the petty criminals you've been going after at night." Tsunade agreed before smacking him on the back of the head. "You know as well as I do that your ex-partners are going to be coming after you. And you better believe they're going to be armed to the teeth."

"And how do you know Danzo will send them after me? He doesn't like emotions, and they all hate me for turning on them. The fights would be personal for them." Naruto shook his head. "Danzo would never allow it." Did she forget he spent his entire life in service of the guy? He knew Danzo better than any of the others. There was no way in hell the old Cyclops would let personal feelings mix with a mission. "

"I told you yesterday that things changed after you left. You've missed a lot." Tsunade said leaving the _'armory'._ "Danzo will send them after you for two reasons. Number one is that they spent the most time with you, so they know you. How you think in a fight, what you're next move might be. Just as you know them, they know you."

"And the second?" Naruto asked

"They're all that's left."

"Wait, What?" Naruto trailed after Tsunade shocked at the new information. "How was that possible? Danzo had dozens of other assets besides me. How could only a handful be left after just three years?"

"After you left he didn't stop trying to take down the League. While The League may be stuck in its old ways, they are still dangerous, and Danzo's arrogance cost him. Only the best survived their war in the shadows, and now they will be coming after you." Tsunade grabbed the wallet sitting on his dining table.  
"That means you need to start putting all that money you have to good use. Lucky for you I still have a few contacts."

Naruto snatched the wallet away stuffing it in his pocket. "Doesn't matter, I can't just leave the city whenever I want. I have school."

Tsunade stared for a second before smacking him again. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. School can wait until after you are no longer in mortal danger."

"Just hold on a couple more weeks, and then we can go shopping. Winter break is soon, and I'll have two weeks of for vacation." Naruto reasoned. Most kids go to the beach. But no, not him. He gets to go weapons shopping on the black market so he can fight off the assassins after his head. _"God my life is so fucked."_

"Fine, you have until the end of the year. Any longer and I'm dragging you onto the plane." Tsunade agreed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to get a drink. I forgot how annoying it is to deal with you more than once a week."

Naruto nodded grabbing his keys and his brown jacket off the rack. He meant it when he said he couldn't just leave the city whenever he wanted, but he still knew a few unsavory characters that would deliver discreetly for the right price.

Waving to Tsunade who was already opening a bottle of whatever she was drinking this week he pushed that little nagging voice of guilt to the back of his mind. It was safer for her if no one knew she was in Starling unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I apologize for the long wait for an update. Didn't have much time to write for awhile but updates will be coming more frequent now. Thanks for reading and** **Leave a Review with how you like the story! And your Choice for Pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"Mr. Arrow this is starting to get old!" Naruto called rolling out of the way a split second before an arrow was embedded in the ground where he was just standing.  
"Twice a week for the past few weeks you show up and attack me, and I don't even know why. "

Rising to his feet Naruto holstered the pistol in his right hand just in time to catch another arrow aimed for his heart. "Seriously if you're going to keep trying to kill me at least have the decency to tell me why."

"You know why!" The distorted vigilante's voice came from the shadows, followed by two more arrows.

Dodging the arrows Naruto ducked behind a parked car his feet sliding on the ice covered asphalt. "Fighting outside in the winter always sucks." He thought his teeth chattering bitterly. Thugs and gangbangers didn't understand to look up or to watch their sixes. All they cared about was their target so sneaking up and taking them out without having actually to fight was easy. Peeking over the hood he reeled back as a fifth arrow whizzed by inches from his face. That was not the case with Oliver however. The green hooded vigilante seemed to have no problem fighting in the freezing weather. "Well, no shit Naruto he spent five years in the North China Sea."

"I don't have time for this shit tonight." He muttered. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the burner phone he kept with him and drew his pistol.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Aiming at the brick wall across the street he held the phone next to the gun and squeezed off four shots before hanging up.

"The police will be here in less than five minutes! I'm going to wait for three then stand up and leave. You can wait to try and shoot me when I do, but you'll be risking being arrested if you do!" Naruto called snapping the burner phone in half and throwing the two pieces into the snow.

...

(Rooftop, with Oliver)

Arrow notched, and bow string pulled taunt Oliver glared at the red mini-van the assassin was hiding behind. Calling the police to get him to leave without fighting, a risky move for someone who knew they could win the fight. And now his family wouldn't be safe for another week because he failed. Failed to keep his identity as the Hood a secret only those he trusted knew and failed to kill the one person he didn't trust. "Dig meet me back at the foundry. We need to find out who this guy is before he decides to share my identity with the world."

...

"178...179...180. Let's see if Queen is crazier than I think he is." Jumping from his hiding spot Naruto raised both hands, his right holding a cold steel Ka-bar ready to deflect any arrows and his left empty to catch them if Oliver decided to stick around.

Which after a minute of waiting and fighting dropping his guard twice he sheathed his knife and started running as red and blue flashing lights, and the sound of sirens grew closer. Sprinting through snow packed alleyways, Naruto groaned as his boots began to fill with snow and his toes started freezing. He was half the city away from his apartment. By the time he got home, his toes would be icicles.

...

"What the hell," Naruto muttered juggling the handle to his balcony door. It was locked. He never locked the door, and neither did Rick so that only left.

"Tsunade! Unlock the door it's cold as hell out here!"

Numb hands stinging as they banged on the ice covered glass Naruto glared at Tsunade as she stood on the other side of the glass shaking her head and smirking.

"No can do Naruto. It has been weeks since I told you to make time to leave the city and you haven't." She said unlocking the door. "It's almost Christmas Naruto. When are you going to get you head out of your ass and start preparing?"

"I already did." He answered stepping into the apartment quickly closing the door behind him.

Collapsing on the couch he kicked off his boots, pulling the frozen socks off his feet letting the warm heat in the room defrost his toes. "Why the hell did you lock the door? It's like the freaking Ice age out there!"

"To get your attention! I have been asking you to do something! Anything!" Tsunade sighed frustrated at how the conversation was going. Why didn't he understand that this was serious? "I know you've made a life for yourself here Naruto, and that's good, but it's time to drop this normal kid facade and start being who you really are."

"What a cold blooded Killer? I stop being that years ago Tsunade and I'm never going back!" Naruto growled cursing himself under his breath when Tsunade flinched back. He didn't want to scare her. "I didn't mean to snap at you; it's just...what he did to us sucked and it's never going away."

"Is that why you run around at night stopping criminals? You think it somehow atones for what you did working for Danzo?" She closed her eyes as soon as the words left her mouth.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to be that blunt, it's just...I don't want you to die. And you will if you don't take this seriously! You know what Danzo is capable of. I just want you to be safe."

"I know what I'm doing!" Naruto stressed. "I don't want you to worry about me; you shouldn't have to. You were living a quiet life safe and sound in the middle of god knows where. And now, now you're in Starling because I wasn't careful enough and Danzo found me! Which puts you in his crosshairs."

It was a terrible feeling knowing that you could be the person responsible for the death of a friend. And that's what made excepting help from her so hard. Standing from the couch Naruto began to pace the room, each step calming his nerves a little more than the last. Why couldn't she just understand that he wanted her safe as much as she did for him?

Tsunade didn't like that answer; he was dodging the question. "Why don't you give me a straight answer instead of a sob story brat? I'm here, and there is nothing you can do that will make me leave, so it'd be better to loop me in now on whatever it is you have planned."

"Tomorrow I'll show you. For now, I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long night."

"Good night Naruto."

...

(Next Day)

"Naruto where are we going?"

Naruto had been getting the question all day, and he was trying his hardest not to be annoyed. Tsunade was a good person and a better doctor, but patience was not her strong suit when it came to surprises. He could still feel the bruises from the surprise party two years ago. "We're almost there, a few more minutes."

"Storage units?" Tsunade asked a few minutes later as Naruto pulled into one of the lots. "Not the most secure place to hide guns."

Steering the black SUV he had rented through the lanes of storage units Naruto pulled up to the last one in the back corner of the lot.  
"This isn't a government friendly Storage place Tsunade. I did a job in a Hong Kong a few months ago, and the owner of this site owes me a favor." He said pulling the key for the door out of his jacket.

Pushing the key into the oversize lock, he twisted unlocking the door letting it slide up halfway before stopping it. Ducking under he stepped into the half lit container with Tsunade following after him.

"An RV?" She asked incredously as he turned on the lights illuminating the sleek metal mobile home. "So you decided not to leave Starling after all. That's good."

It was surprising considering how adamantly he fought her on actually leaving, but good none the less. Fighting all the assassins Danzo sent after him would kill the brat and probably her.

Naruto shook his head opening the door to the RV. "This may be what I would use if I decided to run but that's not the reason we are here. I had some old friends who owed me refit this after you ordered me to I think you said I needed to get my head out of my ass'. This is me doing just that. Go ahead look around inside while I hook it up to the car."

Leaving Tsunade alone Naruto pushed the storage door the rest of the way up and out of the way to back the SUV in. The parking garage across the street from his apartment would be a good place to park the RV now that he would be actually using it instead of waiting to hook it up and vanish. He would have to pay a little chunk of change to the owner to let him reserve a spot, but it would be worth it to have an actual base of operations for his nightlife.

It would only take one nosy neighbor to see him climbing the fire escape to his apartment, and he would be not only ousted as a vigilante but also imprisoned. And then he'd be on the run from not only Danzo but also the law. "Yeah moving the RV is a good choice." He thought climbing back into the SUV. Shifting the clutch to reverse, he pushed on the gas pedal slowly reversing into the unit. Leaving the car running he hopped out and began hooking the trailer up.

Checking his watch he grinned at the time. Eight minutes a new personal record.  
"Hey, Tsunade come on! We have to leave now, and you can't ride in the Rv while I'm pulling it." He called banging a fist on the side of the RV.

"I heard you brat no need to start pounding on stuff." "Tsunade said coming out of the trailer.

"What took you so long? Ogling all my new gadgets?"

Tsunade gave an unladylike snort at the questions passing Naruto and getting into the Suv. "You got a lot more than gadgets in there."

"Pretty sweet isn't it. 34ft long, 8ft wide and I bet you didn't even see the computers did you?" Naruto asked smugly. Weeks of calling in favors and emptying one of his offshore accounts entirely had all gone into the creation of the mobile home. And she was a beauty.

"Computers?"

"Oh yeah, the walls in certain areas slide away or down and there are computers hidden. It's why you may have noticed the inside doesn't look eight feet wide. " It was one of his favorite parts of the whole thing...right behind his weapons room.

"I was more focused on the amount of cash. I mean really Naruto, Gold bars? Japanese Yen? Don't get me started on the passports or the Pre-paid Gold cards. You must have at least a dozen different identities."

Nodding Naruto pulled out into traffic. "Yes, I do, but that's not what is going to help us fight Danzo. You wanted me to get weapons, so I did, now we need a plan."

"A plan can wait. We won't know when or where he's going to strike first and trying to find out."

"We'll never even get close. He interjected.

Tsunade nodded. "But what I do have is a list of known assets he has as of six months ago. You knew most of the people in the program worked with them even. You need to learn how to and prepare to fight them. All of them."

...

(Two Weeks Later)

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Prefers Hand to Hand or using a sword over guns. Sick bastard that one. Are we done now?

It had been two weeks since Naruto had revealed his new base of operations to Tsunade and since then the older blonde had been on a complete warpath to get him prepared to combat his old co-workers. Every morning and night it was either training or re-reading the files she had. Mission reports, test scores and personality tests. He had no idea where she could have gotten them considering how private Danzo kept his affairs, but things had definitely changed since he went AWOL.

Flipping through the files Tsunade had given him he couldn't stop from cringing at each KIA he read about. She hadn't lied about Danzo nearly losing everything in the war against the League. The man should have cut his losses and stopped gunning for the dark age freaks. They were trained maybe not as good as Danzo's weapons but that was because they joined the League as adults and Danzo raised his soldiers, it was no surprise the man thought they could take down an entire sect of assassins.

 _"Obviously it didn't go as planned."_ He thought setting aside the twelve files. It was time for a break. "Tsunade I'm ordering dinner you want anything special? It's Christmas Eve after all."

"Umm, you might want to hold off on that!" Tsunade called from the kitchen. "And get in here!"

"Why don't we use are inside-"

"I will kill one hostage... every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority."

Naruto stared at the crying woman's picture on the small TV stationed above the counter top next to his refrigerator. "So the fake shows himself?"

"Wait...You know who's doing this?" Tsunade asked pointing a finger at the TV, shocked Naruto was at home instead of out in the street. "maybe this is a stupid question but if you know who did this why haven't you killed them?"

"I don't know who it is; the fake is just what I call whoever has been impersonating the hood. But you're right; I should have killed him." He said his fist clenching in anger as the newscast froze on a picture of the terrified woman. "I'll remedy that now."

"Wait Naruto! All of your gear is in the RV now, and you don't even know where the hostages are being kept." Tsunade said trailing Naruto as he left the kitchen and grabbed his hidden pistol from underneath the coffee table.

Sliding the magazine clip out then back in Naruto loaded a round into the chamber before tucking the gun between his belt and his pants concealing it beneath his jacket. "There's no time, besides you wanted me to drop my normal kid act? This is me doing that. Besides whoever this fake Archer is he dragged innocent people into whatever vendetta he had against the hood just to draw him out."

Opening the balcony door, he looked back at Tsunade who was glaring. No doubt pissed he was going in without a plan or proper gear, but one of the hostages only had an hour to live, and he didn't have the time to get to the RV, gear up, locate where the captives were being taken and then get there to stop fake archer. "If I have my way, I'll kill him with my bare hands instead of the pistol."

"Naruto!"

* * *

Pulling up to the abandoned buildings surrounded by Police cars, SWAT vans, and news helicopters Naruto cut the engine to his motorcycle. Pushing the dead weight bike into an alley he used it as a stepping stone to climb the broken fire escape on the side of one of the buildings. Quietly pulling himself up he began jumping from roof to roof thanking whatever company that had built the buildings so close together.

Not stopping till he was right next to the target building Naruto jumped over patrolling police officers searching the alleyways and even a surveillance van before ducking behind an air conditioner unit as SWAT sniper took up their positions across the street. He needed to come up with a foolproof plan to get inside and free the hostages in less than fifteen minutes without alerting the fake Archer of his presence in case the man was trigger happy. Civilians getting in the crossfire of a fight was always best to avoid.  
"Guess stealth won't matter now." He growled as Oliver zip lined through one of the windows. Leaping through a window himself he landed in a crouch gun drawn.

Moving slowly he checked each room for the hostages stopping at the stairwell as the sound of footsteps coming up reached his ears.

Pressing himself against the wall, he kneeled down aiming at the top of the stairs.

"Please don't shoot!"

Exhaling sharply he lowered his weapon recognizing the scared face of the woman who had been on TV. "The Vigilante which way did he go? I'm here to help."

"I...He just told us to get to the roof. I don't know where he went."

Nodding Naruto motioned for them to keep moving before raising his pistol back to eye level and heading down the stairs.

Jumping the last flight, he followed the trail of arrows and the sound of arrows hitting wood down the narrow halls stopping just outside the room where the sounds of fighting were the loudest.

" **First Hunt! Then Ravich! Now You! I know about the list. And the man who authored it wants you dead!"**

Rearing his foot back he kicked as hard as he could knocking the rotten wooden door clean off its hinges. Rushing into the room he saw Oliver on the ground with two arrows stuck in his back at the feet of another shadowed hooded figure. Letting go of the bottom of his pistol he slide his left hand underneath the sleeve of his jacket grabbing hold of the hidden throwing knife he kept there.

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the little blade fly as fast as he could at the fake archer.

Spinning the bow in his hands, the other archer blocked the small blade effortlessly. **"So the hood as an accomplice. Then you can die with him!"**

Catching the first arrow shot at him Naruto used it to block the next two as he rushed the other archer sending the hooded man back with a swift kick to the chest. The quick blow had opened the archer up to another attack which Naruto took advantage of by grabbing the man's head yanking it down and raising his knee at the same time.  
"Not so tough without your arrows are you?" Naruto said bringing his knee up twice more to loud cracks filled the air. Going for a third he grunted when the archer lurched forward toppling both of them over.

 **"I don't need the arrows."** The Archer said holding Naruto down and picking up a loose brick punctuating each of his words with a powerful hit to the teen's face. Grabbing the incoming hand Naruto twisted his body wrapping his legs around the archer's throat and arm shoving his hips upward into the elbow joint as hard as he could trying to break the man's arm.

Flipping them over Naruto tightened his legs cutting the archer's air supply. Letting go with one arm he grabbed the stray brick and raised his arm high above his head ready to finish the fight. He froze. "What the Hell?"

Taking advantage of Naruto's hesitation, the fake archer drew an arrow stabbing it deep into Naruto's left thigh. Following it up with another brick this time connecting the loose stone to Naruto's temple sending him tumbling to the floor.

Laying on his side blood dripping from the fresh wounds on his body the worst being the large gash right above his ear Naruto sat up drawing his pistol for the first time since the fight began.

"Naruto what happened?" Tsunade's angry voice boomed from his ear. "I've been trying to contact you. Let you know we need to leave; the Police are swarming the place. I'm waiting for you where you left the motorcycle. Hurry Up!"

Struggling to his feet, Naruto looked over at an equally exhausted Oliver holding onto the wall for support. "The parking garage on 24th ST. When you feel up to it, head over there. Level Five the RV in the farthest west corner. And here?"

Picking up his throwing knife he tossed it at Oliver's feet stopping the vigilante from limping way before he was finished. "Flashed that in one of the windows and someone will let you in. We need to stop fighting each other. Starling City just got a First Class ride to hell."

Turning he limped away he leaving a shocked Oliver to get home on his own. "Did you hear that Tsunade, we'll be using the RV a lot more from now on."

"And why is that?"

Naruto yanked the arrow from his thigh bringing it up to his eye."The League of Assassins is in town."

* * *

 **Leave a review with how you like the story and your Choice for Pairing. Thanks for Reading:)**


	5. Naruto's past catches up! Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"Naruto it has been two months!" Tsunade pushed two fingers into Naruto's face waving them in front of his eyes. "Two! I doubt the Hood is going to accept your offer to work together. Are you even listening to me?"

"I am listening; I just choose not to respond as we've been over this a million times already," Naruto said craning his neck to look up as he continued to do push-ups next to his bed.

Lowering himself to the ground then back up again he spared a glance at Tsunade's retreating heels. Two months had passed since he and Oliver had fought the unknown League of Assassin member and she hadn't let up with forgetting about teaming up with the Hood.

Naruto shook his head pushing himself up again. She just couldn't grasp that with both the League and Danzo in Starling City there was no scenario where he could beat them all alone.

"Oh and another thing! Tell your addict girlfriend that next time she's staying over to clean up before she leaves!"

Jumping to his feet arms burning Naruto left his room shrugging on a plain black t-shirt as he went.  
"She's not my girlfriend and two she's not an addict." He said wincing as he walked. Last night had been brutal on his body and the sparring match Tsunade demanded when she practically kicked open his front door early this morning hadn't helped. The entire left side of his abdomen was black and blue. And it hurt like the devil.

"Whatever Naruto that whole family has got you acting strangely. I don't want you around some girl who does drugs, and Oliver spent five years on an Island and came back a killing machine. You can't trust him to watch your back in the field.

"I do need Help!" Naruto whisper shouted keeping his voice low so the neighbors wouldn't hear. "I get that you don't trust Oliver, hell I don't trust him! But I'm not going to let pride or ego be the death of me."

"No, thinking that Oliver Queen can fight against what's coming is going to be the death of you," Tsunade said moving to block him from the coat rack by the door. "We have been skirting this conversation since you decided to extend your truce offer. No more avoiding it. So tell me why you want to work with Oliver?"

An easy answer for him. "Because I need help."

Tsunade pursed her lips and stayed quiets a few seconds before answering. "You know how easily you beat him; you even said he wasn't a threat. If he can't fight against you what use is he going to be when the others come for you?"

Understanding dawned in him as concern for him won over the anger in her voice. He shouldn't have assumed the reason she didn't want him asking for help was that she thought he could win by himself. Tsunade had never shown herself to be prideful or believed in Danzo's super soldier spew. She was worried Oliver wouldn't be able to watch his back. Which was partially true.  
"Maybe not now," He said honestly. "But I have time to fine-tune the edges. Beside's I've been fighting my whole life, of course, I'm going to have the edge."

Tsunade conceded with that. She had never seen the Hood fight so it was possible that with help Oliver could fight on even ground with people like Naruto. The problem with his answer for her was that he only mentioned the training and nothing else.

"Fine, I will withhold any more judgment until a later date." She said reaching behind her to hand him a black work coat and a balaclava. "Forecast said a storm would hit Starling later tonight; your usual hoodie would keep being blown on off. This will be better."

Shrugging the coat on Naruto pulled the balaclava over his face. He had seen the confusion on Tsunade's face when he mentioned Danzo raising him to be a fighter which surprised him because she had been there for a few years as his and the other's doctor. Deciding not to question it right now he grabbed the two P226 Legion pistols he left out on the coffee table.

"I'll be back in the morning, feel free to stay the night if you want." He called back, sliding the balcony door open and launching himself over the edge landing on the one below.

...

(At the Foundry)

"You have three seconds before I have this number permanently disconnected," Oliver growled into the encrypted phone he used to contact Detective Lance. After the stunt Quentin had pulled the other night with Laurel, he was sorely tempted to go through with the threat. He had enough on his plate with Diggle spying on his mother, keeping up appearances with his family and there was the other vigilante's offer from months back still echoing in his head.

Yet, every time he thought about it or Diggle pushed him to think about it his brain was replayed the words spoken during their first fight in the alley over Helena. _"I had to see if you were a threat. You're_ not _."_ Those words taunted him right alongside being saved from the other Archer at Christmas.

"It's Laurel she's been kidnapped." Detective Lance voice came through urgently. "He's going to kill my daughter. Please believe me."

Closing his eyes, Oliver took a deep breath his hand not holding the phone curling into a tight fist. He should have seen this coming. Working with Laurel as the Hood had put her in danger, and now she was paying the price. "One-hour same roof you tried to trap me on. And Detective, it would be wise not to set a trap for me."

"Hey, I'm giving up just about everything I believe in asking for your help right now. But some maniac has my little girl!"

"One-hour Detective." Ending the call, Oliver looked to Diggle who didn't look happy about their conversation regarding spying his mother was being put on hold. _"He'll get over it."_ Dropping the phone on the counter, he grabbed his bow and Hood.

"We aren't done talking Oliver," Dig said

"Laurel has been kidnapped Diggle; we can finish discussing you are spying on my mother later." That was a promise he was going to make sure was kept. Spying on his mother was a total violation of trust. Especially when he knew she was innocent. There was no way his mother was involved in whatever Diggle thought was going on in Starling. No matter what Dig had recorded her saying. She was _his_ mother, and he knew her.

Pulling the green hood over his head, he smeared his face with face paint and strapped a full quiver to his back.

"What if this is another trap."

"Then Lance won't like consequences."

...

(With Naruto)

"Hey! Hey, come on man? Look just let me aggh!"

Twisting the wrist of the street thug he had chased down Naruto pointed the snub nose revolver he had taken from the man at his head. "You were going to kill that woman, why should I treat you any differently than you did him?"

"It's not even loaded! The gun's just for show man; I wasn't going to kill anybody. It's just for show!"

Resting his thumb on the hammer, Naruto slowly pulled back grinning underneath his mask as the thug winced in perfect sync with the click of the hammer. "So you would be perfectly safe if, say I," He curled his index finger around the trigger. "Pulled the trigger."

He wasn't actually going to execute the man, but the tough, gritty gangbanger balling his eyes out didn't need to know that.

Using the pistol, Naruto smacked the man on the side of the head. "Right here. That's where you had this very gun aimed at. You would have shot that poor cashier for doing her job. And for what a few bucks?"

"Don't! Don't shoo-"

A split-second, maybe even less after the thugs head exploded in a shower of red for Naruto to duck behind the closest cover he could find. Which was as usual in the Glade's an overfilling dumpster. Keeping his head low he looked around on the ground for a broken piece of glass or something else he could use as a reflection to find the shooter.

"Don't bother trying to find me Naruto! Come one out I won't shoot!"

Stepping out from behind cover Naruto dropped the snub nose and kicked it away raising his arms to show he was unarmed. "Kiba! I thought I recognized your voice. Come one out and say Hi to an old friend."

"We aren't friends."

Grinning as a brown haired youth around his age stepped out of the shadows Naruto lowered his arms when he saw Kiba was unarmed.  
"You haven't changed a bit have you?" He asked getting a good look at Kiba's face in the light. The same red tattoo's and an arrogant smirk on the other assassins face looked just the same as they did three years ago. "Why not just shoot me if you had the drop?"

"He's always been the cockiest of us, but he was never this bad." Naruto thought keeping his face blank despite the confusion racking his mind. He and Kiba had worked together before, so they both knew each other's strong suits. Hand-to-Hand and weapons were his specialty and tracking, and hand-to-hand was Kiba's. So why would Kiba risk fighting him instead of taking the clean shot when he had the chance?

"Danzo wants you back alive. Otherwise, I would have shot you instead of-" Kiba waved a hand at the mess on the ground."-whoever that was."

"Ah. Even after all this time, Danzo didn't want to give up hope on getting one of his best weapons back." Well, that would work out in his favor. He had proven time and again when he worked in ROOT he was one of their best operatives for combat missions and if Danzo was risking losing more of the already dwindling amount of people he still had under his thumb.

Naruto sent a condescending smirk to Kiba. "I know Danzo only has a few pawns left; I just didn't think it was this bad. He must be desperate if he ordered for me to be returned and not killed."

Bringing his hands up Kiba flexed his fists causing five metal spikes to spring out from his gloves on each hand. "Don't flatter yourself Naruto. For all his talk about removing emotions, we both know Danzo could never give up hope about getting his favorite bitch back."

Settling into his own fighting stance, Naruto kept his body relaxed and the mocking grin on his face. Kiba hated when someone didn't take him seriously in a fight and had made mistake's because of that fault in the field before. Hopefully, he hadn't grown out of it in the past three years. "Let's see if you've learned any new tricks mutt."

* * *

 **Leave A review with what you think and pairing Choice.**

 **Also, end of the First season is nearing, and as some of you have asked, yes, Naruto will be in Central City when the particle accelerator goes off so leave a review or PM with your choice for what power he should get.**

 **Other Characters already got Cloning abilities and controlling the elements, so Naruto will not be getting a power like those. I was leaning towards a Hirashin teleport power, but against DC tv show villains it seemed like overkill.**

 **Let me know what you guys want to see, It's why I write:) Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
